Really Random
by yayme2012
Summary: A really funny yet random story making fun of many things...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The stuff in bold is me, and the stuff in regular is Mexi. The stuff in stars are actions. This actual thing took place on Friday, November 24, 2006… Mexi said stuff, and I wrote it down and typed out my replies…

Let's see…

scratches head

Uhh

random laughter

stares at ground

scratches leg

The powerpuff girls?

**No Mexi, that's pathetic**

No, what about that stupid Winx thing on Tv?

**But we don't know anything about that.**

Oh, what about Dragon Ball Z?

**Sure, but _I_ don't know anything about it.**

I know stuff about it!

It's basically about this guy named Goku who has the sun and stuff and he goes to planets and stuff and fights off aliens and stuff and can do super moves and martial art.

**Okay, tell me more about it… and stuff**

Okay so Goku has these like friends like this guy with 3 eyes that's bald, and this small white guy that can blow himself up…pauses so I can take notes… and this guy that's green… and his son Gohan thinks of the green guy as a mentor and likes him way too much if you ask me laughs and the green guy's named Piccolo, but he's really weird because they like each other waaaaay too much, laughs again and-

**Mexi?**

What?

**Please shut up.**

OK, so yeah… so what should we do now… make a story about my little pony?!?

**Um, maybe about Harry Potter or… what movies have you seen lately?**

Well what about we make fun of that legally blond movie or something?

**Okay. But then we'll have to make fun of her Chihuahua. And it's soooooo cute!**

Okay, let's make her Chihuahua gay!

**It already is.**

I never noticed that.

**Didn't you see Legally Blond 2??????**

No, I've seen Legally Blond 1.

**crickets chirp**

Maybe we should do a different thing. Like ShareBears… I mean CareBears, yeah, CareBears, whatever… Why are you writing this down?

**I don't think our readers really have anything better to do.**

Okay Elizabeth, let's say all Carebears drink. And smoke pot. And have (…muted…) or something.

**But what if my parents see my account or something?**

Would they actually look on your account?

**Maybe.**

Okay, but let's do a different thing, like Neopets.

**How do you write a fanfic about Neopets? There are no main characters…**

True. What about the people in Zelda? Like Link. And… Zelda… stranded on a desert island… with no food or water…

**long pause** **No.**

Okay… what about those books about those cat tribe thingys?

**You mean the Warrior's series?**

Yes.

**But you didn't read them. It's called a _fan_fiction because you're a _fan_ of it.**

Let's do the Witch books then. I read them.

**Me too, but I only read 2 or 3 of them, like 2 years ago…**

I only read the comic versions now!

**Okay then... How about I lead now? Let's see… what TV shows do you watch? … Other than ANIME?**

Okay… I watch stuff on Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, and Cartoon Network.

Oh and some stuff like House, and Lost.

**Oh, I watched a couple episodes of House at Anna's house! Let's do that! You start!**

Okay…

"Oh no, House! There's a person… erm… IN NEED OF A BRAIN TRANSPLANT! AND HE'S ALMOST DEAD NOW! Who will save him?" said that girl doctor, you know, in House.

"**I'll save him," House said in his manly manly voice. He walked over to the almost dead patient.**

"**It's obvious! You idiots! You just have to wire the transplant through his oxymoronic tuber plantation manufacturing, and then take him off the IV tubes full of special puddiferous AIDS medication, and then remove his Pancreas while pumping Medusoid Micellium into his bladder _at the same time_! Then you must bellydance to the tune of the Star Spangled Banner while juggling 18 bananas to keep me entertained. It will take a medical miracle to save him, but I can do it… for I am… HOUSE!" he screamed out.**

"Guys, he died, while House was making his speech," the British doctor said. He walked out of the room, but on the way out, he said, "House, you forgot your boxers in the bathroom."

**House started weeping and beating the table with his fist.**

"**I can't believe it… I just can't…" he wept.**

"**It's okay, it's okay," the girl doctor said.**

"**No its not," he said.**

**She said, "It couldn't have been cured, he was bound to die anyway…"**

**House yelled out, "I wasn't crying about that, you idiot! I just couldn't believe that I left my boxers in the bathroom again! It took me so long to figure out how to put them on!"**

**He walked out of the room.**

A couple hours later, House finally figured out how to put them on again. He walked into the hallway and saw the usual thing of people making out and not doing any work. Except he forgot where his office was, so kept walking until he tripped and fell onto the floor of the emergency room. No one actually knew how to do their job, so everyone stared at him and walked away. And he was left there for the whole entire week. Because he forgot how to stand up. And his leg was broken.

**Mexi, you don't break your leg from just tripping. Unless you fall down the stairs or into a bathtub.**

No, no, he fell on a_ sharp, pointy knife_. And the, um, shockwave… made all his leg bones break. Because… his bones… are fragile.

**Okay Mexi. Whatever you say.**

sits there and laughs

sort of psychotically

Me?

Or you?

Or both of us?

**You. Definitely you.**

But I didn't laugh that hard.

At all.

**Yeah, but you were laughing hard earlier.**

When?

**At the bellydancing part-**

Can we just go back to the story?

Please?

**OKAY!**

So yeah, House was left there. Alone. And the hospital went bankrupt, because no one knew how to do their job, so he was left there. For years. Living off dust. And mice.

And he went crazy.

And then he got superpowers!

**What?!?!?!**

I can't be random?!

**What the ?!?!!?!?!**

Could you stop with the?!?!?!

Whatever, no superpowers.

He's still alone. And then this old lady comes by and he's like, "Heeeeeeelp meeeeeeeee, I thhhhhhhiiiiiiiiink I haaaave raaaaaaaaaabieeeeeeeeees."

Your turn.

**So the old lady's like, "OMG is that lyke totally u House?"**

**And he's like, "How do you know my name?"**

**And she's all like, "OMG, I was lyke totally that doctor-y girl thingy and then I decided to become a model! But that was lyke 20 years ago!"**

"**What?!" he said.**

"**Jk, jk, jk-**

What's JK?

**It means Just Kidding.**

"**Jk, jk, jk- that was 30 years ago," she said.**

"**What year is it?" he asked.**

"**2037!" she said**

"**Oh my gosh," he said, and then he fainted.**

**She left, and then he died in his sleep.**

**No one came to his funeral, because he didn't get one because everyone hated him.**

Well I guess we're done with the story.

Let's make a sequel sometime!

…

Or a prequel!

**What would the sequel be, "The Doctor-y Girl's Modeling Career"?**

I told you, it could also be a prequel.

Coming soon: Mexi's Story: The Prequel!

Coming soon after that: Mexi's Story: The Sequel! AKA: the Doctor-y Girl's Modeling Career!


	2. SEQUEL!

Did you love Really Random? Hate it? Not understand it at all? Then you better check out…

**Really Random 2: Hermione's Cat!**

And

**Really Random: Christmas/X-mas Edition**

(Posted on ooo.burn's account)


End file.
